


curve of the water

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil wants to propose but is waiting for the right time.





	curve of the water

**Author's Note:**

> Just as I was writing this, I saw that a LOAD of people are heading over to Make A Wish UK to donate in honour of Phil's birthday, I've donated and now its your turn !! Just head to https://t.co/FZwVKa7uiq to donate as much as you please (you can change the currency on the website if you're not from the uk) even if it is a small amount, a lot goes such a long long way and these types of charities need your donations in order to help out kids across the country that are suffering get their wish :) If you could please donate it would be so appreciated and so helpful, and if you can't donate for whatever reasons, that's fine too, just remember to raise awareness by retweeting Phil's or Make a Wish's tweet to get more and more people involved as possible !! Thank you so much and happy early birthday Phil !!

They say that if you look out to sea, you can see the curve of the water; where the planet rounds off – just ever so subtly - and as Phil stands on the Isle of Man cliff edge, his shoulders hunched up to his neck, hood pulled over his ears, hands in Dan’s, he squints trying to make out the shape on the horizon.  
  
“Fuck me, it’s freezing,” Dan says from the inside of his coat that he’s pulled up over his nose for warmth.  
  
Phil breaths a laugh, squeezing his hands in his, rubbing a thumb over his knuckle.  
“Do you wanna head back?” Phil asks, turning his head to face Dan who is still looking over the ocean.  
  
Dan shakes his head,  
No, here is good.”  
  
Phil swallows the lump in his throat. Here is good. There’s a small box zipped up in his coat pocket and a burning desire.  
  
He bought the ring before his birthday, before Christmas even, but wanted to wait for the right moment.  
But there’s a bundle of nerves bubbling in his stomach like a swarm of bees, and he looks down at his hand, how it’s slipped so nicely into Dan’s big ones, how he can’t really feel his fingers, but he squeezes it a second time, and without saying anything, Dan squeezes it back.

  
Here is good, he thinks, and he pushes the idea of proposing out of his head. The time isn’t right, not whilst they’re trying to make out the curve of water over the grey-blue horizon, hand in hand, enjoying the warmth of silence between them in this moment.  
The time just isn’t right, not yet at least.

 -  
  
A week later and they’ve returned back to the London apartment. The boxed ring is now sat comfortably in the bottom of Phil’s closed suitcase in his wardrobe. He’s still waiting for the right time.  
  
They’re sat on the sofa, with nothing but black Calvin’s and a blanket over them. Dan’s legs are lazily hanging off Phil’s and there’s just something so comfortable about the situation that settles nicely in Phil’s chest.  
  
Dan is picking at the last pizza crust as the next episode rolls up on Netflix, and in the dim light of the room, Phil looks over to Dan, admiring his profile, watching as the reflection of the TV catches on all the tiny imperfections of his face, how it creates shadows against his nose and under his eyes, and he can’t help but think he’s beautiful.  
He could do it right here, right now.  
  
However, he’s pulled back to reality by the sound of Dan’s voice suddenly,  
“Phil?”  
  
Phil blinks blearily,  
“Hm? Yeah?” he doesn’t realise how tired he really is until now,  
  
“I said I’m heading to bed,” Dan pulls himself up away from Phil, “I’m pooped.” He stands up, and Phil follows suit,  
  
“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.”  
  
He tidies away the remains of dinner off the coffee table and thinks about how easy it would have been to just say it right there and then. But now was definitely not the time. Especially at two am in their boxers, half asleep.  
So he throws everything into the kitchen, makes a promise to himself to clean it in the morning and follows Dan’s voice to their bedroom, a flutter in his chest as he does so.  
He needs to wait for the right moment, he reminds himself.

 -  
  
A month later and they’ve managed to book a reservation for a restaurant just outside of the city; somewhere quiet but fancy enough for the two of them.  
They wear their nice shirts and polished shoes, and Phil’s sure to slip the box he remembered he had, into his jacket pocket.  
Maybe tonight could be the right moment.  
  
They arrive at the restaurant, and Phil can see Dan is nervous. It’s been so long since they did anything like this, and as they wait for someone to come take them to their table, Phil thinks back to 2009 when they used to have little dates, when the world didn’t care. But it’s a little different now except they want that again, and they’re both willing to be brave.  
  
When the waiter takes them to their table, Phil waits until they’re seated until he reaches down under the table to take Dan’s hands in his, only for a short moment before they slip away from each other. Dan smiles at him from across the table and Phil feels that beautiful ache in his chest again.  
He feels the box dig into his side, and he thinks about doing it now, but he thinks maybe he should wait until after they’ve eaten, or even order any drinks, so he swallows it down.  
  
A bottle of wine later and a meal later, and Phil has forgotten about the box in his pocket, instead he’s giggling over the table with Dan, and he reaches over and lets his fingers trace over his jaw, right over his rosy patch and Dan’s face flushes, probably because of the wine, and Phil can feel it thrumming in his bloodstream in a nice, warm way.  
  
“Do you wanna get out of here?” Dan whispers over the centre piece to Phil, and Phil just nods back, swallowing dryly where the wine had made him thirsty, so they pay the bill and leave, letting their fingers catch onto each other as they walk out the front door.  
Phil knows now is most definitely not the time.  
Not when they probably have other plans when they get home. Now just isn’t a good time. 

-

A couple of weeks later and they’ve had a fight. They’re used to having little spats now and then, but Phil had accidentally destroyed some gaming video footage, and Dan is tired and grumpy and so he yells and Phil is getting antsy because of the slight tension they’ve built up.  
Phil can feel the dull throb of a headache in his skull so he decides to take a nap whilst Dan attempts to fix the broken footage, so when Phil leans over the bed to the bottom bedside drawer where he keeps a few headache and motion sickness tablets and sees the small black box hidden under a few boxes and tiny bags, he feels his throat tighten up.  
He carefully shuts it again.  
  
It’s a stupid argument that means nothing, and he has to try and give Dan some room sometimes to get mad. He knows half the things happening in Dan’s head but is certain that tomorrow will probably be a down day for him, and he just has to do his best to help him and pull him out of it. He notices Dan’s meds sitting on top of the table, today’s untouched, so with a soft sigh, he pops it out, making his way back to Dan, his head still stuck in that bottom drawer where the box is.  
  
Now is just not the time. Not now.  
  
-

It’s a little over one in the morning, it’s a little humid out, so the sheets have been discarded, and they lay atop each other, practically naked in their post sex haze.  
They’ve been talking quietly, whispering to each other about various different things, and Phil knows Dan gets drowsy and sleepy rather quickly after, but as they lay wrapped up in each other, legs brushing up against each other, Phil couldn’t feel more awake.  
The window is cracked open ever so slightly and Phil reminds himself not to fall asleep until he closes it again, but the small breeze is nice.  
  
Phil is tracing his fingertips over Dan’s shoulder as he closes his eyes and hums,  
  
“Hmm that’s so nice,” he says in a soft tone, face inches away from Phil’s.  
  
Phil is close enough to see each individual eyelash on his face, each freckle and the way they create a constellation over his face, the shape of his nose and the small bump at the bridge that’s barely noticeable, the shades of brown in his hair that matches his eyes.  
He’s seen every inch of Dan possible probably from every possible angle, yet he’s still so breathtakingly beautiful.  
He thinks back to their first night in Manchester together.  
  
_They’d just had their first time together, and Dan had sleepily wrapped himself around Phil, his hair had started to curl and Phil ran his fingers through it. He watched the slow breaths he’d take, the way his chest would fall up and down so peacefully and in that moment of time Phil had said with a quiet, sleepy voice,_  
  
_“Be mine?”_  
  
_And Dan had hummed, not even opening his eyes, his lips turning into a smile,_  
_“Already am.”_  
  
And as Phil watched him here, eight years later, the same sleepy boy curled up against him, it just felt right, because when will the time ever be right? he thinks, and even though the ring is sat in the bottom of the drawer behind Dan he thinks he doesn’t need the right time, and Phil speaks in that same sleepy voice from all those nights ago and breaths out a small,  
  
“Marry me?”  
  
This time, Dan let his eyes open, blinking as he looks right into Phil’s eyes with honey coloured orbs that seemed to glisten against the light from the outside world, before they flicker over Phil’s eyes over his face, before leaning over to brush his lips against his.  
It wasn’t a hard, heated kiss, but gentle and careful and it caused butterflies to erupt in Phil’s stomach as he felt all the air get sucked out of his lungs.  
  
“Sure.” Dan smiled, kissing him again.  
  
So maybe this was his right time.  

**Author's Note:**

> sjkhkjsh how do you end fics ???
> 
> also uhh confession ive always had a KINK for soft small sleepy marriage proposals in bed since '50 first dates' LMAO DONT JUDGE ME OKAY I WAS LIKE 12 
> 
> -
> 
> Also just as I was writing this, I saw that a LOAD of people are heading over to Make A Wish UK to donate in honour of Phil's birthday, I've donated and now its your turn !! Just head to https://t.co/FZwVKa7uiq to donate as much as you please (you can change the currency on the website if you're not from the uk) even if it is a small amount, a lot goes such a long long way and these types of charities need your donations in order to help out kids across the country that are suffering get their wish :) If you could please donate it would be so appreciated and so helpful, and if you can't donate for whatever reasons, that's fine too, just remember to raise awareness by retweeting Phil's or Make a Wish's tweet to get more and more people involved as possible !! Thank you so much and happy early birthday Phil !!


End file.
